Indonesian
by Faneda
Summary: Indonesia diberi waktu libur beberapa hari. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Australia dengan ditemani Aussie. Aussie telat, ada seorang anak kecil yang menyapanya. Dan Indonesia tercengang! Apa yang terjadi?/Stuck at summary. [AussiefemIndo]


**Dislaimer: **Hetalia – Axis Powers (c) **Hidekaz Himaruya**, this fic (c) **Faneda**. I don't take any profit from this.

**Warning: F**luffy**, C**anon**, OoC?, OCs:F**em!**I**ndonesia and a **L**ittle **B**oy, **O**neShot, **M**iss**T**ypo, **m**inim **d**eskrip, **DLDR**, **a**bsurd.

* * *

...

"Aussie di mana sih? Kok dari tadi gak kelihatan." Keluh seorang gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan sepunggung yang merupakan seorang personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan guna mencari objek yang dicarinya. Sewaktu tahu ia diberi liburan empat hari oleh Bossnya, Indonesia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk berlbur ke Australia. Ia dan Aussie—panggilan akrabnya Australia—sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu di Pantai

'_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif._

_Silahkan—'_

Kira-kira begitulah saat ia berusaha menghubungi Aussie. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menghubungi kawannya yang selalu membawa koala kemana-mana itu. Ia khawatir, tentu saja. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu di sebuah patai di Sidney, Australia, berdiri sendirian seolah tidak ada kerjaan lain. Bagaimana kalau anak itu diculik? Lalu dibunuh karena ia dikira koala yang mengidap virus berbahaya? Atau ia tersesat? Pikir Indonesia yang amat ngawur.

"Kakak, dari Indonesia ya?"

Terdengar suara manis di indera pendengaran Indonesia. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri bawahnya dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki bertanya padanya. Untuk beberapa saat Indonesia terpana. _Hebat, anak ini bisa tahu aku dari Indonesia!_

Indonesia mengangguk kalem sembari tersenyum, "Kenapa adik bisa tahu ya?"

Anak itu menjawab riang, "Tentu saja, wajah kakak sangat Indonesia(?)."

Meskipun agak bingung dengan ucapan anak itu, Indonesia tetap dapat memahami maksudnya. "Nama adik siapa?" tanyanya.

"Jack Allen."

Daripada tidak ada kerjaan menunggu Aussie, mending ngobrol sama anak ini, batin Indonesia.

"Bahasa Indonesia-mu fasih, apa kau ikut semacam les bahasa?"

Jack menggeleng, "Di sekolahku ada pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia."

Indonesia tercengang. Hah? Benarkah di Australia ada sekolah yang seperti itu? Aku kudet! T_T

"Iya, dan di sini ada sekitar lima ratus sekolah yang mengajarkan pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, lho," imbuh seseorang yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Indonesia.

"Aussie!" teriak Indonesia. Ia terkejut tiba-tiba orang yang ditunggunya muncul di belakangnya, "Ngagetin aja sih!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Aussie hanya terkekeh, "Maaf, jamku terlambat, hapeku pun mati."

Indonesia cemberut mendengarnya.

"Paman ini siapa ya?"

Aussie mejawab, "Aku Kyle, teman kakak ini. Adik sendiri?"

"Jack Allen!" teriak Jack penuh semangat. Telunjuknya mengarah ke seekor koala yang berada di pundak Australia, "Itu koala asli, bukan?"

Aussie tersenyum ke arah anak kecil bernama Jack. "Iya, tentu saja. Mau pegang?" tawarnya. Jack mengangguk semangat. Australia lalu mengangkat tubuh Jack dan menaruhnya di dadanya hingga anak itu dapat menjangkau si koala. Awalnya anak bernama Jack itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk memegangnya, namun setelah disemangati oleh Australia, akhirnya Jack dengan semangat mengelus-elus kepala si koala.

"Jack! Where are you?!"

Jack menepuk kepalanya, "Ya ampun, aku lupa. Ibuku menungguku."

Mendengarnya Australia dengan sigap menurunkan tubuh Jack. Jack lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Indonesia dan Australia. "Dadah~ Paman, kakak~"

Indonesia dan Australia balas melambai. Indonesia dengan senyum ramahnya, Australia dengan senyum paksanya mendapati ada anak kecil memanggilnya paman.

"Sudahlah, paman. Jangan murung dipanggil seperti itu," ujar Indonesia sambil terkikik. Australia cemberut mendengarnya. Indonesia tak mempedulikan dan mulai menyeret lengan Australia. Memulai coretkencancoret kunjungan Indonesia di Australia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yak, itulah ficlet tanpa konflik dari saya. Udah pada tahu belum ada kurang lebih 500 sekolah di Australia yang ngajarin Bahasa Indonesia? Yah, meskipun saya tahu tujuannya buat 'kerja' di Indonesia. But plis, no rasis pehlis. Siapa tahu aja nanti Bahasa Indonesia jadi salah satu bahasa Internasional, iya gak? Hakhakhak

Ohya, fic ini ternspirasi oleh sebuah blog yang jelasin tentang Bahasa Indonesia. Nah disitu, ada kalimat kek gini; "Di Australia terdapat kurang lebih 500 sekolah yang mengajarkan pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Jadi, jangan kaget bila di sana Anda akan disapa dengan Bahasa Indonesia oleh anak Australia." Nah gitu, absurd kan? nyahaha~

Last, don't forget to Review ^_^


End file.
